


[OP][馬艾]One step forward, Two steps back

by alagev



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha!Ace, Alpha!Marco, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: 「或者你在暗示，我的手指對你毫無用處，yoi。」 他說，聲音同樣乾啞。「你想要我碰你嗎，Ace？」
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	[OP][馬艾]One step forward, Two steps back

Marco第三次拿起酒瓶，不大的深藍色的瓶身上貼著手寫風格潦草至的極品名與模糊不清的標示，來自Thatch的禮物，據說只有惡魔果實能力者飲用才會產生醉意的特殊飲料。

「Luffy有個船員也是用踢擊的。」Ace神色慵懶，無論白天發生了什麼觸發青年的靈感，Marco都沒有在凌晨兩點四十七分準備休息時獲得半身赤裸的二隊隊長佔據他狹小單人床的準備，靴子隨意踢放在地，抱著不屬於他的毯子與枕頭，彷彿將巢穴意識建立在另一人的私人領域內是極其自然的行為，不會引爆兩人的鬥爭本能（他太熟悉Marco了，如果年長的男人真心想拒絕，Ace根本連爬上床的機會都不會有，也許是酒精，也許是推遲一段時間的掙扎，Ace接下沉默的邀請函，並在兩次過於急促的豪飲下降低必要防衛）。

距離Alpha的熱潮還有段時間，Marco聞著空氣中淡淡的費洛蒙氣味，那裡沒有針鋒相對的火藥，暴力或任何牴觸，難能可貴的平靜懸浮在燭火搖曳的陰影中，無從判斷Ace是有意為之的壓抑，亦或是融入海賊團後將整艘船不分年齡性別悉數歸納到Alpha的照護意識底下，Marco嘆息著，懷疑自己偏好哪個選項（他不是特別介意幾個月前渾身散發尖銳殺氣死命抵抗的版本，也許唯有同為親火的不死鳥才能理解Ace火辣的吸引力，字面上與字面下的意義都有。）

「他是廚師，我聽說，」Marco放下酒瓶，猶豫幾秒後伸出手，手指靈活的梳過青年亂翹的黑髮，長年吹著海風使得髮尾略為乾燥，仔細拉開打結的部位後一路向下，直到掌心貼著Ace裸露的後頸，不確定Ace願意讓他走到什麼程度，Marco拇指不經意的畫著圈，在肌膚上輕敲出一串穩定柔和的節拍。

他沒有等到料想中的抗議，於是Marco繼續，「廚師都有些迷信，或者堅持，用腳戰鬥代表他確實珍視他的工作，極端點來說，也許到有些恐懼的程度，yoi。」

「不算太稀奇的選擇，考慮到他居然瘋狂到願意在你弟弟的船上當廚師。」揶揄藏在笑聲裡，Ace撇著嘴，沒躲開男子的觸碰，身軀在床上微微移動，貼的更近，如果Marco對青年肌肉放鬆的程度感到驚訝，他沒有表現出來。

現在他不只能聞到氣味，也能感到熱度正緩慢攀升，Marco默默盯著刺青佔據的後背，那裡沒有火焰燃燒的蹤跡，軀體隨著呼吸的節奏上下起伏，沉穩的節奏一點一滴帶動無名的飢渴於喉嚨間燃燒，再一次將視線轉移到Thatch贈送的禮物，深知灼燒的感覺難以靠外在事物減緩熱度，男子開始精心計算起呼吸的頻率。

青年沙啞的嗓音加劇整件事情的複雜性，雖然他們的對話內容不是，「哈！Thatch可是用刀戰鬥的，你最好當心未來兩周吃不到鳳梨，我就沒看過他踢人。」

Marco輕笑，沒提及來自北海與Big Mom結盟的謠言，依旁觀者的角度，完全能理解Ace船員做的選擇，相反的，他只說：「嘛，是什麼讓你開始研究起弟弟船員的戰鬥風格？我以為你只對寶貝弟弟有過度關注的嗜好，yoi。」

「哪裡來的奇怪嗜好，是因為你也不用手我才隨便問問好嘛！」

床上年輕的Alpha不自在將半張臉埋進棉被堆中，卻不能很好的掩飾散開來的紅暈，如果Marco是個Beta，他會將其視為某種火辣且不言而喻的邀約，前提是他盲目到以致於忽略掉逐漸溢出來的費洛蒙，希望路過的人不會被Ace激到拔出武器進入戰鬥狀態，要真如此，他大概會喝著酒，坐在最佳位置欣賞這齣好戲，Marco毫無良心的想著。

但他不是，沒有同樣作為Alpha被挑釁的惱怒，年長的惡魔果實能力者以一種平靜的態度面對Ace越發熱烈的氣味。

Marco搖搖頭，「我是船醫，也許這是你想問的，再生炎並沒有萬能到什麼傷都能治癒。」停頓後又接著補充，「當然，刀跟槍多少都會用，一昧依靠能力是無法在大海上生存的，yoi。」

「我不是……你沒讓這變得容易你知道嗎Marco？」Ace煩躁的踢著腿抗議，「我當然知道你沒必要用手戰鬥，我只是說，也許有其他種可能性，對吧？」Ace滿懷希望地抬起頭直視，內容卻毫無半點邏輯可言，Marco懷疑他甚至不知道自己缺乏前後連貫的主體，直接冀望Marco能通靈猜出整晚對話底下的真實目的。

……好吧。

重新審視狹小戰場上的情況。

也許他可以玩這場遊戲。

轉換不過瞬間的事。

情緒融進費洛蒙裡，於是似大海般寬宏內斂，乘載一切躁動的沉穩消失了，取而代之的是尖銳、張揚、熱情、強勢的激烈分子，霸氣隱隱約約在空氣中顫動，他讓他的氣味與Ace抗衡，那是兩個Alpha的較量，強硬的甚至有壓過少年的趨勢。

錯愕的叫聲消失在棉被堆裡，青年俯臥在床，肉眼可見的緊繃，沒降低威嚇的意願，Marco悠哉脫下襯衫，替自己倒了半杯酒。

想越界，就要有承擔越界的風險。

到頭來，他終究不是太善良的人。

Ace有嚴重的信任問題，同為Alpha身分追求另一個Alphe只是在沸騰的油鍋裡倒入參滿鐵釘的沸水，以最小質量達到最大傷害。

他抗拒親吻，抗拒擁抱，抗拒一切過於親密的行為。

但同一時間，他卻又滿懷熱情竭盡所能的把自己扔到Marco身上，合理與不合理，Marco都能給予他想要的關注，那種放任是年齡自然而然拖曳而出的距離， Ace鬧得太狠的時候他從不訴諸氣味的抗衡（把人扔到海裡去從來都是第一選擇，以鍛鍊耐心的名義逼二隊隊長清點庫存，整理海圖，充當爐火是比較常見的其他樂趣，他最不需要的就是煽動永恆燃燒的火苗），Alpha的鬥爭慾歷經多年磨練，可以殘虐暴戾，也能平靜似水，Thatch時常笑他不到四十歲卻像個老人，退到遙遠距離外觀望Alpha們失控的愚蠢日常。

必要時候，Marco甚至能不靠藥物將費洛蒙降低到近乎Beta水平的程度，更別提不死鳥的型態甚至超脫在二性之外。

但Ace完全是水平線上另種不可控的極端。

Alpha在第二性發展成熟前的環境對後天性格有多強烈的影響他很清楚，Marco不介入老爹與Ace保留的秘密，那不妨礙他從談話內容與枝微末節的舉動中窺見Ace滲入骨子裡的自毀傾向。

憎恨纏繞的心臟茁壯，殘存下來的記憶大部分皆覆蓋一層漆黑的影子，以至於當Ace被告知他能愛的時候，所有對沖的元素一次性攪亂青年本就混亂的思維，火焰成為他脆弱的保護機制，總體來說，Marco不認為完全歸咎給「Alpha」就能掩蓋所有問題。

Marco下意識咬破舌尖。

Ace有過三次不甚明顯的要求，全都在金髮男子來得及反應之前狼狽的退縮。

也許今夜能有不同的結局，也許他足夠幸運。

出乎Marco意料，Ace抱著枕頭，緩慢放棄一切抵抗衝動，視線從遙遠的定點移到Marco身上，耀黑色的瞳孔黑的如此純粹，是Marco要的全部答案。

Marco的氣味慢慢包覆他的，從凌亂的黑髮沉浸到全身，來不及收斂的怒氣像電流密密麻麻刺激著Ace的肌膚，他緊握拳頭，隔著毯子品嘗另一人的費洛蒙。

Marco慶幸自己沒有喝醉，畢竟他費了極大神智才沒從椅子上站起來。

他有個柔順，散發臣服氣味的Alpha躺在床上。

他聞起來不像個Omega，不，Ace永遠都不會讓自己像個Omega。

幾分鐘前的對話重新搭上線，沒有誤認的空間，Ace肩頸脆弱的交界處觸手可及。

「或者你在暗示，我的手指對你毫無用處，yoi。」 他說，聲音同樣乾啞。

「你想要我碰你嗎，Ace？」

**Author's Note:**

> 突然想寫ABO，或者全程灑糖的小短文  
> 在開車邊緣猶豫


End file.
